


I was stood up, but here you are instead

by peirypatt



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Big Misunderstanding, Happy Ending, I couldn't think of a better title, M/M, Not so cute meet up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peirypatt/pseuds/peirypatt
Summary: Steve is in a hurry for doing some work, in his search for a table and wifi he finds this hot blond guy.





	I was stood up, but here you are instead

Running through the streets, bag on his back, laptop under his arm, lunch sliding over his shoulder. He was only a block away from the coffee shop.

 

The warm atmosphere and strong smell of coffee grounds were a nice change from the noisy and cold outside, now he, just needed to find a table to sit and work on his essay.

 

In his matchbox of an apartment, the internet wasn't available, for that reason he took advantage of the wifi in this little coffee shop that closed late.

 

The problem was that he wasn't the only one that found comfort in this little oasis, therefore chairs and tables were hard to find. He usually tried to come early, but today he fell asleep, it was hard not to when the neighbors go hard trying to make as much noise as possible. 

 

Looking from one side to another, seeing which person was close to leaving and take his chance. It never came to it since he was lucky enough that some blond guy was waving at him offering a sit. The guy looked kind of annoyed, but he wasn't going to pass the opportunity.

 

Quickly, he goes over the guy and pulls out the laptop, set his lunch is on the table, bag on the floor, he is ready to start writing when he hears a throat clear. 

 

Looking up from his essay he finds the blond guy, even more, pissed than before.

 

" What! are you going to ignore me now? "

 

" I'm...sorry? " maybe he has been rude for not even try to start some conversation, after all, the guy gave him a sit. 

 

An eyebrow never made him feel so self-conscious as now.

 

" Have you ordered something? "

 

" Yes, coffee. Twice " 

 

" Oh, have you tried the Vietnamese iced coffee? I thought it was going to be too exotic for me but is very simple and tasty, of course, I wouldn't recommend it if you don't like sweets " hot and blond was paying attention to him, but with too much intensity, waves of anger came off him. 

 

This guy has a talent for making people feel that they owe him entertainment or other things.

 

" I could buy you one if you want " 

 

" Yeah, sure why not "

 

While waiting in the queue, he took his time to think about his situation. He just wanted to write his essay, he wondered, if he still has time to find another table. 

 

With the drink in hand and a plan, he was ready to return. It should be easy. He delivers the coffee, smiles, explains that he needs to work, starts writing. Easy.

 

" Here, I hope you like it " he smiles and waits for a happy reaction. 

 

" Ugh, this tastes like watered coffee and diabetes "

 

" It can't be, I mean, are you sure? I have been here several times, and they have never messed up that order before. " he stands and drinks a sip a bit from the drink, still in hand of the guy. 

 

" It tastes as good as always "

 

" Then you have a shit taste " the guy grumbles and tosses aside the coffee. That pissed him off. No matter how he wants to work, that doesn't mean that he is going to let some asshole treat him like shit over some iced coffee that he wasn't in any obligation to buy. 

 

Fuck him. He is going to ignore him, but there are some people, that needed to get the attention of others no matter what, and this time he could feel it in the way of iced coffee dripping from his head through the keyboards.

 

" Shit! " he grabs the laptop and tilts it, leaving a stain of coffee on the table, he hears a " Fuck you, asshole" by the time he looks up, astonished definitely, he finds that the son of a bitch was already close to the door. 

 

With so little time, he does what he can and throws a mocaccino at the asshole, he considers it a victory when it hits the center of his head.

 

Both are staring at each other, while everyone is in theirs sits watching the showdown, he knew he was smiling, and the contorted red face, wide nostrils, and mess of sticky hair did nothing but broaden it. 

 

Maybe the stress turned him suicidal, but damn, he felt good. Shit hit the fan when Steve tried to contain his laugh for how disheveled Billy looked, a bit of foam slipping from his nose. He failed.

 

The place didn't have a security guard, so with the help of willing clients, they could break the fight and call the manager and owner, who was a 60 something-year-old lady. 

 

It was very kind of her not to throw them into the street. Instead, they were talking about whoever was at fault.

 

" Look, lady, I'm sorry for your coffee shop, but this asshole here not only came late to our date but brought his work with him. On top of that, he doesn't have the decency to look ashamed about it. Has seen how he retaliate and enjoy it?"

 

He was ready to obliterate his ass with his perfectly structured argument, mind you, but that was before he heard what blondie said. How dare the asshole to wipe out the anger out of him.

 

" Dude I'm not your date, I just wanted to work on my essay since I don't have internet in my apartment, I thought you were being nice and offered a sit, seeing how desperate I was for one "

 

Sandy and salty deflated as the anger left his body.

 

" I haven't seen you before, how did you mistake me for your date? "

 

" It was a blind date " grumpy daisy grumbled under his breath.

 

So that was it, a misunderstanding, yet now he has to find a new place to work because the owner didn’t want them inside the coffee shop again.

 

" Look I'm sorry about your laptop, it wasn't your fault that I had a shitty day and I confused you with a more shitty date. Let me repay you. "

 

He recognized an olive branch when he saw one. Inside him, he knew that he didn't want anything to do with the guy, but he needs to work asap. The guy seemed regretful tho. 

 

" If I say yes, how do you plan to do it? "

 

" I have wifi at home you can use my laptop, wash your clothes, do what you need."

 

" That sounds flirty, why does that sound flirty, are you flirting with me? "

 

" No, but I could pretty boy, I’m Billy by the way. "

 

" Slow down, let's get over this problem first before we go into another. "

 

Oh shit, this guy was a troublemaker, if that smile indicated anything.

 

" ...It's better this way. "

 

" Wait, what? "

 

" I said, that I'm glad that that douche stood me up, you are a far better company "

  
  


He breathed in deeply and expelled the air in a large sigh. He was so easy it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, please leave comments if you want.


End file.
